Three
by wouldyouliketoseemymask
Summary: A collection of three-sentence-long Batman drabbles. Characters include Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane, Bruce Wayne, and Victor and Nora Fries.
1. Comfort in Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to _Batman_ or any character contained within the _Batman_ universe.

**A/N:** This work is a collection of requested three-sentence drabbles ranging from romantic to humorous that I wrote for a Tumblr meme; beneath each segment's title, I will include its respective prompt (and pairing, if applicable). Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Comfort in Memories**

_Victor Fries/Nora Fries, dancing_

* * *

He remembers their first dance as if it had taken place only moments ago; her blonde hair falling across her bare shoulders like silk, the way the fabric of her blue dress clung to her body and sent his heart racing, the twinkle in her eyes as she smiled and clutched his hand even tighter. The passage of time had brought much destruction—her health, his body, their lives—but his memory remains as vivid as ever, serving as both a blessing and a curse. At night, when the empty side of his bed is too much to endure, Victor places his hands on the cold glass off her chamber, closes his eyes, and resumes their dance.


	2. Red Polish

**Red Polish**

_Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, slumber party_

* * *

"Gee, Red," Harley says, her brow furrowed in concentration as she carefully applies a coat of cherry-red fingernail polish, "I can't remember the last time we had a slumber party." Ivy nods, smiling with motherly approval at the vine slithering across the stiff corpse of an Arkham Asylum guard, his bulging eyes wide in eternal fright and oblivious to the pig-tailed blonde cheerfully painting his nails. "Without a doubt, Harl," Ivy agrees, "it's been far too long."


	3. Not on the First Date

**Not on the First Date**

_Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, car ride_

* * *

He wets his lips with anticipation, tasting the lipstick her kiss left behind, and reaches into the pocket of his suit for his keys. He has barely had time to fumble through empty fabric before he hears the familiar purr of the Lamborghini, followed by her playful laughter. "Sorry, Bruce," Selina calls out as the car's headlights disappear into the night, "maybe next time!"


	4. A Cat and A Crow

**A Cat and A Crow**

_Jonathan Crane/Selina Kyle, therapy sessions at Arkham Asylum_

* * *

"Miss Kyle," Crane greets her curtly, a clipboard thick with paperwork in one hand while the other fumbles in the pocket of his white medical coat. "Looking for this?" she asks innocently, retrieving a gold-plated fountain pen from beneath her cell mattress and extending it towards him, a coy smirk on her lips. "How did you—," Crane stammers, snatching it from her grasp as his cheeks flush pink with heated anger and embarrassment; he spends the rest of the session with a humiliated scowl and entertaining thoughts of revenge, and it is not until the drive home that he realizes his wallet is missing.


	5. Are We There Yet?

**A/N:** I cheated on this one and used four sentences—sorry!

* * *

**Are We There Yet?**

_Harley Quinn, the backseat of the Batmobile_

* * *

"Cut it out, Quinn," Batman said sharply, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the throbbing headache that had worsened with every line of Harley's repeated renditions of _Macarena_; she had begun cheerfully singing within five minutes of being handcuffed and tossed into the backseat of the Batmobile, and over an hour later showed no signs of stopping. To his great surprise—and suspicion—Harley abruptly fell silent; several quiet moments passed, and he half-expected to see an open window and empty seat when he looked in the rear-view mirror. Instead, he was treated to the sight of Harley fogging up the up the backseat's bullet-proof glass with her breath, and using her fingers to create crude stick-figure drawings of him and Robin in the resulting steam. Batman sighed wearily, tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and counted the miles until Arkham.


End file.
